mickeys_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats/Combat/Unarmed
Normally, when attacking unarmed (without any weapons or shields), you may attack with disadvantage with your secondary hand. However, the Feats below allow you to improve attacking unarmed. Improved Unarmed Attack Feat You do not suffer a disadvantage while attacking with your secondary hand while attacking without a weapon. Requirements * None Unarmed Specialization Feat Add +1 to your Unarmed Damage Rolls. Requirements * Improved Unarmed Attack Feat Improved Unarmed Specialization Feat Add +1 to your Unarmed Attack Rolls and an additional +1 (+2 total) to your Damage Rolls. Requirements * Unarmed Specialization Feat Epic Unarmed Damage Feat Add an additional +1 (+2 total) to your Unarmed Attack Rolls, and add an additional +1 (+3 total) to your Damage Rolls. Requirements * Improved Unarmed Specialization Feat * Character Level 21 Improved Grapple You do not provoke an opportunity attack when you make a touch attack to start a grapple. You also gain a +4 bonus on all grapple checks, regardless of whether you started the grapple. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Improved Unarmed Strike Feat Normal Without this feat, you provoke an opportunity attack when you make a touch attack to start a grapple. Improved Trip You do not provoke an opportunity attack when you attempt to trip an opponent while you are unarmed. You also gain a +2 bonus on your Strength check to trip your opponent. If you trip an opponent in melee combat, you immediately get a melee attack against that opponent as if you hadn’t used your attack for the trip attempt. Normal Without this feat, you provoke an attack of opportunity when you attempt to trip an opponent while you are unarmed. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Combat Expertise Feat Snatch Arrows When using the Deflect Arrows feat you may catch the weapon instead of just deflecting it. Thrown weapons can immediately be thrown back at the original attacker (even though it isn’t your turn) or kept for later use. You must have at least one hand free (holding nothing) to use this feat. Requirements * Dexterity +2 * Deflect Arrows Feat * Improved Unarmed Strike Stunning Fist You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ your character level + your Wis modifier), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next action). A stunned creature drops everything held, can’t take actions, takes a -2 penalty to AC, and loses his Dexterity bonus to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (but see Special), and no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Wisdom +1 * Improved Unarmed Strike Feat Category:Feats Category:Combat Category:Unarmed